Persahabatan 2 dunia di pesta ulang tahun
by ugya-kun gaje
Summary: dihari ulang tahun kairi ada hantu yang mengikuti dia! gimana nasib si kairi ini? dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sora, riku, dan xion? first fic, reviewnya dilampirkan, jan nge-flame..


Yay!

Fic pertama nih…

Ni karyaku dan teman-teman.. (sebenarnya ini tugas drama ^^')

Well, check this out!

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts punya kak Tetsuya Nomura. Dan sepertinya gak ada sangkut pautnya sama aku ._.

Summary: dihari ulang tahun kairi ada hantu yang mengikuti dia! gimana nasib si kairi ini? dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sora, riku, dan xion? first fic, reviewnya dilampirkan, jan nge-flame.. ^^'

PERSAHABATAN DUA DUNIA DI PESTA ULANG TAHUN

Sora :"hey,temen-temen,gimana nih?"

Riku :"gimana apanya?"

Sora :"itu lho,salah satu temen kita kan ada yang ulang tahun.."

Riku :"siapa sih? Kok aku enggak tau.."

Xion :"ah masa lupa,padahal kan sahabat kamu sendiri.."

Riku :"oh,iya-iya aku baru inget.."

Kairi :"pada ngomongin apa ini..?"

Xion :"adadeh mau tahu aja.."

Kairi :"emmmm,kan 5 hari lagi ulang tahun aku,pasti kalian pada ngrencanain ya?"

Xion :"kok kamu tahu sih?tahu dari mana kamu?"

Kairi :"ya tahu lah,apasih yang kairi enggak tahu,emm aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya.."

Xion : "ok deh,kita tunggu disini ya.."

Waktu ditoilet

Namine :"kairi…"(dengan suara mistis)

Kairi :"haduh kok rasanya jadi mrinding kayak gini ya?"

Kembali ke kantin

Riku :"cepet banget yang ke toilet.."

Kairi :"iya aku ngrasa tadi ditoilet ada yang ngikutin aku.."

Xion :"mungkin itu perasaan kamu aja kali nin.."

Kairi :"oh ya udah aku ke kelas dulu ya.."

Sora : "OK.."

Riku : "karna kairi udah pergi,kita bahas pestanya yuk.."

Xion :"iya betul itu.."

(5 hari kemudian)

Sora :"ayo kairi ikut kita.."

Kairi :"emangnya mau kemana?"

Riku :"ya udah ikut kita aja.."(sambil menarik kairi)

Kairi :"lho xionnya mana,kok enggak ada?"

Sora :"udah lah ikut aja ayo.."

Setelah sampai dikantin

Kairi :"kok sepi banget,biasanya kalo malam lampunyakan dinyalain.."(sambil kairi melihat hantu gembel)

Sora :"udahlah kamu tutup mata dulu aja.."(xion dan temen-temen yang lain bernyanyi "Happy Birthday")

Xion :(sambil membawa kue)"ayo buat harapan sebelum meniup lilinnya.."

Kairi :(setelah kairi berharap dia meniup lilin dan perasaan yang tidak nyaman)

Sora :"ayo kairi potong kuenya"

Xion :"kue pertama mau kamu buat sapa nin?"

Kairi :"cowok yang bener-bener biasa buat aku dewasa.."(sambil ngasih kue potongan pertama buat sora,kairi dilihatin hantu gembel itu lagi)

Sora :"makasih ya kairi.."

Kairi :"sama-sama"

Namine :"kairi,sini nin ikut aku.."(sambil kairi mengikutinya dan teman-teman pun kaget tanpa kairi pamit dan langsung bergegas pergi)

Riku :"lho kairi itu tadi mau kemana tanpa pamit juga.."

Xion :"iya,mendingan kita ikutin aja,kairi pergi kemana.."

Sora :"iya bener banget,ayo kita ikutin kayaknya enggak ada yang beres deh.."(sambil xion mengikuti jejak kairi pergi,sambil memanggil-manggil kairi)

Setelah kairi menghilang

Kairi :"kamu jangan ganggu aku dong,kok tiba-tiba kamu jadi ngajak aku ke gudang gini sih?"

Namine :"aku bukannya ganggu kamu tapi aku Cuma pengen jadi temen kamu dan merasakan temenan sama manusia,kamu jangan takut sama aku,aku enggak akan ganggu kamu kok.."

Kairi :"ya udah kamu bisa enggak berubah wujud menjadi manusia?,biar temen-temenku bisa lihat kamu.."

Setelah kairi membawa namine keluar

Kairi :"ini kenalin temen aku namanya namine.."

Namine :"halo teman-teman, namaku namine"(sambil bersalaman dengan teman-teman lain)

Xion :"kok kamu bisa kenal dia darimana?"

Namine :"aku dulu pernah sekolah disini, tapi sekarang aku sudah meninggal, tapi kalian jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya, soalnya aku Cuma pengen punya temen manusia, tolong ngertiin aku ya.."

Xion :"oalah iya deh aku ngertiin kamu, kita mau kok jadi sahabat kamu.."

Sora dan Riku :"ya, kami setuju!"

Dan persahabatan kami berjalan untuk selamanya

Hahaha….

Mungkin masih agak abal-abal dan aneh… =='

Supaya bisa membangun fic yang lebih baik dari ini dan bisa membuat fic ber-chapter (rencana)…

Jadi tinggalkan reviewnya yah!


End file.
